Between Friends
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Inuyasha was to get married to Kikyo but when she backs out, will a shot gun wedding to his best friend be the answer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Between Friends

Chapter 1: Between Friends.

She didn't know why she kept the stupid thing but she realized that had she gotten rid of it, she would have saved herself a whole ton of trouble.

"So what do you plan to do?" Miroku asked his very angry friend.

"I don't have a clue." Inuyasha said as they made their way quickly across the crowed terminal.

"Kikyo chose a prime time to…"

"I know. I know. How am I supposed to explain to everybody that I'm not getting married in two days?"

"Just tell them it didn't work out."

"And then I have to wait until I meet someone else who wants to marry me. I can't do that Miroku. I've worked too damn hard to get where I am today."

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't kn-oomph!" He had been so preoccupied with his situation he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings. "Watch where you're going!" he said crossly.

"No matter how hard I try to make you polite, you're still a rude jerk." The familiar voice said breathlessly.

"Kags?"

"Obviously." She said brushing her raven locks out of her face. "Nice to see you too, Inuyasha." She said smiling at him now.

"How've you been?" he said, his mind slightly muddled.

"You mean since we had lunch yesterday?" she said teasingly as she ruffled his own raven hair.

"Don't be cheeky." He said pouting.

"Fine. I'm doing okay. Just got back from my business trip." She said.

"Have you slept yet?" he said concerned. He remembered that he had been the one to drop her off at the airport in the early hours of the morning.

"You're not my keeper, Inuyasha. I'm a big girl." She glanced for the first time at the spectator they had. "Miroku." She said politely. She didn't really know the silent man. She knew only that he was now Inuyasha's closet friend. Next to her of course.

She raised her left hand to brush away some stray locks of hair and she felt both men focus on the ring that rested comfortably on her middle finger.

"What?" she said catching the meaningful glance they gave each other before returning their gaze to her.

"Can I speak to you over there?"

"Sure." She said. She'd never been one to refuse the man.

"I have a proposition for you." He said.

"What kind?" she said a dull ringing warning her of a change in her little world.

"I want you to marry me in two days." Everything went quiet for her. She considered that this was her overactive imagination. She wasn't gonna lie and claim that she hadn't dreamed of marrying Inuyasha since their make-believe wedding when she was five – one year his junior.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" she said suddenly angry. "Because unless I'm mistaken, you're supposed to marry my cousin Kikyo." That stung more than ever now since he chose her cousin over her.

"We broke up."

"What?"

"Well, actually she dumped me for Naraku." He said slowly.

"First of all, eww." She shuddered. "Secondly, I'm not going to marry you. You just broke up with your girlfriend of ten years."

"How about if we make it a bet?" he said and Kagome saw the desperation before he concealed it.

"Why are you really doing this?" he opened his mouth to speak then she stopped him. "Is this so you can get your share of daddy's company?" she said incredulously.

"Well-"

"Can't you just pay-"

"I'd much rather marry someone I can live with." He said before she could cut him off again. "It's not like we haven't been married before." He said smiling.

"Don't play!" she said poking him but smiling nonetheless. Remembering that he had proposed a bet she reverted to that. "You said something about a bet?"

"A race." He said.

"A race? You know I'll beat you." Kagome said slightly disappointed he would choose a sport she excelled at. In fact, it was how she got him to marry her that first and only time.

"What have you got to lose then?" Unfortunately, she couldn't think of a reason not to risk it. The worst that could happen was she'd win and miss marrying him.

"I'll take the bet." She said. "We'll race tonight at the arena." She said then walked off.

"You said you'd do what?" Sango said still not believing her ears.

"I said I'd-why am I repeating myself? You heard every word."

"I know. I'm just hoping you'll see how illogical and well-stupid this is." Sango said. "Didn't you tell me that this Inuyasha has been your secret crush since forever?" Kagome nodded. "Right. This same Inuyasha chose your cousin, the cousin that looks like your long lost twin and was going to marry her up until she dumped him." Kagome nodded. "And don't you-"

"Sango." Kagome whined throwing a pillow over her head. "I know all the reasons I shouldn't be challenging this bet. But I still wanna do it. Even if I know I'll win."

"Kagome, I don't wanna see you do something you'll regret." Sango said softly.

"You mean like you passing up your childhood sweetheart?"

"Well-yes." Sango said.

"You still haven't told me who he is, you know." Kagome said smiling.

"And I'm not gonna. Besides he's probably married and happy with a country of kids by now." Sango smiled sadly. "Anyway, I'll be there to cheer you on."

"Good. We need to leave so I can warm up." Kagome said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Okay. Let's go." Sango said trailing behind her very impulsive friend.

At the arena, Kagome stretched while Inuyasha just stood around as he always did. "You ready?" she said to him.

"As ready as I can be." He smiled.

"Okay. Let's do this." The official nodded then prepared to start the race.

In the stands, Sango sat nibbling at her fingers. "I thought my eyes were deceiving me when I looked up and saw you sitting her." A voice she had long since crossed off her list said. She sat, facing the track where her friend prepared to decide her future all the while afraid to look lest her heart give out. "I know you're not shy, Sango." He said in that voice that charmed her in more ways than she wished to count.

"Miroku." She said with a voice that belied none of the tension she felt. She looked at him and was grieved to see that the years did nothing to dampen her deep attraction to the brute.

"You're beautiful as ever, fair Sango."

"What are you doing here?" She asked ignoring the compliment.

"I'm here to cheer on my best friend, Inuyasha as he hopes to claim the hand of a fair damsel in marriage."

"What a coincidence. I'm here to cheer on Kagome."

"Hmm." He said smiling at her. "Who do you suppose will win?" he said glancing at the pair as they got down on hands and knees.

"Kagome was always a track star. But I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Inuyasha is no slouch either." The pop was heard and the two made their way around the two hundred – metre stretch. Sango sat at the edge of her seat when they came to the home stretch. Miroku was equally tense.

Kagome deliberately lagged for reasons she didn't wish to admit at that point. When she realized what she was doing, she sped up. Frustration turned to surprise when she couldn't close the gap. _Damn._ She dug deep and pushed her legs as fast as they could go managing to close the gap. But not soon enough. Inuyasha had crossed the finished line.

She started to collapse in exhaustion but Inuyasha stopped this fall. "You okay?" he said. She examined his face tiredly. Not even one drop of sweat. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"You cheated. I don't know how, but I know you did." She said before resting her head on his chest.

The next day was a flurry of activity as Inuyasha gave orders for the bride's name to be changed on everything. New invitations were sent out stating an error on the part of the company who printed them. Kagome chose a dress randomly. Or so she claimed. She didn't have to change her bridesmaids since they were her family also. She added only Sango as her maid of honour. All too soon, the twenty-four hour gap between her and Inuyasha's matrimonial union passed and Kagome chose now to panic.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she raged. "Why didn't you talk me out of this?" she railed at Sango.

"I tried but you wouldn't listen. You can still walk out."

"How? He's my best friend. I can't do that to him." She said in despair. Sango stopped her mid pace and framed her face.

"Look at me." Sang said as calmly a she could. "Do you want this?"

"Ever since he gave this stupid ring when I was five." Kagome said.

Sango nodded. "Can you do this?"

"I don't know." Kagome said near tears.

"Kags, I know you want this and I won't tell you not to do it but make sure you're not holding on to a fantasy best left as that – a fantasy."

"Can't I have my dream wedding?"

"If you want this, I'll march out there right now and wait for you at the end of the aisle with him."

"If not?"

"I'll march out and tell him to walk down the aisle without you. If you're not out there in five minutes, I'll know you're decision." Kagome nodded then watched her friend walk out.

Five minutes later, Sango leaned over to give Inuyasha the crushing blow. The first chord of the wedding march stalled her delivery. She looked down the aisle to see Kagome walking towards them.

Inuyasha was on pins and needled when he didn't see Kagome waiting at the door behind Sango. Relief flooded him when she approached elegantly to the sounds of the traditional wedding march. The rest of what happened was a blur to him because all of sudden, beyond reason, Kagome became his whole world. On autopilot, he gave the requisite answers and then took her hand, depositing the ring he had carefully selected for her. He'd returned the ring he bought for Kikyo. He watched the delight in Kagome's eyes when she gazed at the ring.

Kagome was shocked and pleased beyond words when he slid the ring onto her finger. The emerald twinkled back at her as it nested among the sapphires and diamonds. Her favourite colours. She heard the pastor announce the kiss, the papers long since signed. She leaned forward and touched her lips to his. What should have been her happiest moment was overshadowed by a premonition of trouble. Her mask of happiness, however, did not slip.

The reception was a blur for her. She suspected it was the same for Inuyasha who seemed inordinately distracted. He barely said a word to her. She left his side to chat with Sango while she watched him walk towards Izayoi.

"You married her and you haven't told her?"

"I'll tell her when I want to." He said angrily.

"That's a mistake, Inuyasha." Izayoi said just as angrily. "You owed it to her to be honest about -"

"Hi." Kagome interrupted when she saw how intense they were. She'd never seen Izayoi angry with her precious son before. It made Kagome's heart flutter in fear. "Is everything okay?" She said looking between them.

"Just fine." Inuyasha said. "Let's dance." With that, he forced Kagome to dismiss her new mother-in-law.

"I'm tired." Kagome said after the fourth dance.

"You wanna go?"

"You're so smart." She said sarcastically.

"No lip from you." He said pinching her. She squeaked and glared at him. "I'll announce it. Thankfully we did all the thank-yous hours ago."

She smiled as Inuyasha made announced their departure and then succumbed to the hugs and kisses before he pulled her out to the waiting car.

They drove in silence to the airport. Kagome's sleeping had a lot to do with this. The flight was just as quiet since he hadn't bothered to wake her. When they landed, he nudged her awake and they drove in uncomfortable silence to the hotel deemed their honeymoon spot.

He carried her piggy back since she was almost asleep on her feet anyway. This changed the moment he set her down in the suite. She stared at the bed that spoke of night to come. A night she dreaded. And no, she wasn't a virgin. It struck her as funny that the same person she lost her virginity she was suddenly so shy with.

"You feeling okay?" Inuyasha said. "You look kind of queasy."

"I'm fine." She said stonily. He rolled his eyes at her.

"We don't have to have sex you know." He said bluntly.

"Curse you for reading my mind." She sighed then looked at him. "We should get this over with though." She said clinically.

"Get this-" he couldn't even say it. "Kags, this isn't some ritual. If you don't wanna-"

"I said I'll do it." She said almost shouting.

"No." Inuyasha said though his loins were protesting.

"What?"

"Kaggy, you're my friend first." He said softly as he hugged her. "Wife second. I can tell you don't wanna do this. Besides, you're tired. We'll wait until we're both comfortable with this arrangement." He said for lack of a better word. "Okay?" He asked. He felt her nod against his chest before wrapping her hands around him.

Eventually she went to the bathroom to clean up. But not before Inuyasha helped her with the tiny buttons on the back of her dress. Alone, facing her taut face, she almost cried in relief and disappointment. She had wanted to consummate the marriage but it didn't feel right. Her mind traveled back to her first time. Inuyasha had been as surprised as she was when he had grabbed her and kissed her during one of their famous arguments. After the initial shock, they'd made short work of the other's clothes then a soft bliss fell over her. He had been so tender, especially when he sensed her pain after initial penetration. She was eternally grateful. That had been the night that cemented in her mind their fated union. It had also been the night that threatened her sanity. Kikyo had been a permanent fixture in Inuyasha's life from that point on. Her casual dismissal of what had happened ultimately scarred her. Inuyasha needed no more encouragement to foster his devotion to the girl that would leave him for another. She wondered now if he saw her and Kikyo. Did he use her as a convenient substitute until the one he had intended to marry returned to him? She dressed slowly after her shower and went back into the room where Inuyasha was stretched out under the covers.

"Feeling better?" he asked though he already knew the answer. She looked devastatingly innocent. Just like that night. He almost cringed when he remembered her flippant attitude towards it the next day. He had intended to ask her to be his girlfriend but her blasé, even angry attitude put him on the fast track to courting her cousin. He almost groaned at the tender memory of her eyes as they looked up at him trustingly in the shadows of his childhood room.

"Yeah." She said. She climbed into the bed careful not to make too much movement. She turned on her side and feigned sleep.

Her mind drifted to the first night she had climbed into a bed beside him. It had been raining and her five year old mind was terrified of the thunder. Every time she screamed, her father had yelled an expletive at her. When she tried to crawl into her father's bed for comfort, her flung her by her hair through the open door. She had been too stunned to cry. Scared even. So she did the next best thing. She climbed out her window and into Inuyasha's room. Two storeys down and two up. Inuyasha hadn't even stirred. She snuggled up to him and he threw his arm around her. The videotape that Sesshomaru, her new brother-in-law would haunt her for years.

She peeked at the clock and saw two hours had passed during her walk through her memories.

"You can stop pretending to sleep." Inuyasha said making her jump.

"Why?"

"It's annoying." He complained. He pulled her towards him making her squeak in surprise. "Go to sleep." He said as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"But-"

"Sleep." He commanded.

It was an effort not to turn around and kiss him. She wanted to. But couldn't. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep. Thankfully, it came.

When she woke up, she was staring up into his eyes. It was a familiar thing to wake up to though in the light of marriage it was unnerving.

"You gotta stop watching me when I sleep." She said sleepily.

"I can't help it. I have to enjoy you when you're mouth is shut." He said cheekily.

"Ha ha." She said. "Can I get up now?"

"Not quite." He said coming down on top of her fully. "I'm afraid I'd embarrass us both." He said when she felt his erection pressing at her.

"You pervert." She said.

"Only with you." He laughed then rolled off her. "What you wanna eat?"

"Your heart." She said cheekily.

"Psycho." He muttered. The phone rang and he muttered something she couldn't hear.

"Hello?" he waited while the other person spoke. "We just got here!" He exclaimed. "You expect me to-" he paused. "That's not fair to her- fine!" he slammed the phone and turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" she said rising and crossing to him. She felt the anger rolling off him. "Inuyasha?"

"We have to go back."

"When?"

"Now. The plane's already here." He said.

"Okay." She said. "Let's go then."

"You're okay with this?"

"We'll be fine. Since we're married, we have plenty of time together." She said.

"Okay." He said. "Go get dressed. I'll make arrangements fro the bags to be sent after us."

"Okay."

The flight back was as silent as the first. It had more to do with Inuyasha's refusal to speak to her for some reason. He dropped her off at her apartment where she wept heavily once he was gone. She then got up, made herself eat something that tasted suspiciously like paper. Then she made herself presentable for her _husband's_ return. A small task. Usually. Today, however, took her over five hours. When the bell chimed, she was in a place of calm hysteria.

Inuyasha took one look at her face and saw the turmoil in her chocolate eyes. He smiled at her and hugged her. "You don't have to pretend like you aren't terrified of what we've gotten ourselves into."

"I don't?"

"Nah. This is us." He said and she nodded. "We'll be fine." He hugged her again. "Now-" he was cut short by the doorbell.

"I'll get that. You go relax." She said stiffly. She moved to the door. The next few minutes where a maelstrom of realizations. "Ho-Hojo." She swallowed and almost choked.

"Kagome! I haven't been so happy to see you." He grabbed her by her waist and spun her around in the air. She held on for dear life, as she slammed further into reality. Even more so when he kissed her. She didn't have time to react. It didn't matter anyway. Inuyasha was clearing his throat and her lips were free.

"Someone I should meet?" he said casually as he drank his water. He eyed Hojo suspiciously and Kagome thought she saw a trace of jealously in his eyes.

"Inuyasha-"

"This is _the_ Inuyasha?" Hojo said. "Great to meet you man." He said shaking Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome speaks highly of you."

"I wish I could say I've heard of you." Inuyasha said.

"This is my boyfriend, Hojo." She said wishing the headache she felt would kill her. She watched his eyebrows disappear under his bangs.

"Boyfriend? Being your best friend didn't warrant me such news?" Inuyasha said provokingly.

"We just started dating." Hojo supplied unaware of the undercurrents.

"Really? Then we have something in common."

"Oh yeah?" Hojo said.

"Inuyasha, I'd like to speak with Hojo. Alone." She said.

"Whatever." He went back into the kitchen leaving her alone with a killer head and Hojo.

It occurred to her that during her listings of why she couldn't and shouldn't marry Inuyasha, Hojo had never crossed her mind. Not once. She also realized that she had only agreed to go out with him a week before Inuyasha's marriage. When she thought she had lost all hope of being with Inuyasha.

"You should sit down." She said when she realized Hojo was waiting expectantly. He did. "Hojo, I can't see you anymore." She said.

"Why not?" he said frowning.

"I-uh-sorta got married?" he looked at her and laughed.

"Come off it Kagome. I won't fall for that. What's really going on?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm-I'm not joking, Hojo. I really did get married. To Inuyasha."

"But-" he paused and looked at her. "I've only been gone two days." He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry."

"I didn't even have a chance. Did I?"

"Hojo-"

"I-I really hope you get what's' coming to you. You're truly selfish."

"Hojo!"

"That's a mild version of what I really want to say." He warned. "I'll see you at work." He made his angry exit.

"Kagome?"

"I've totally messed my life up." She said.

"Kags-"

"Don't 'Kags' me." She said angrily. "You knew I couldn't say no to you. You knew it!"

"Now wait-"

"How many times have I opened myself to you and you took advantage of-" she screamed in frustration.

"I have never taken advantage of you Kagome." He said just as angrily.

"Oh really? How about when they dared you to kiss someone and you kissed me? How about when they dared you to steal underwear and you stole mine. Or how about you slept with me then went out with my cousin the very next day!"

"First of all I kissed you because I didn't want my first kiss to be with just some girl. You didn't complete the dare. I just made sure I kissed you first. Second of all, I didn't show anybody your underwear. That was Kouga. And thirdly, I asked you what you thought about what happened between us that night. You brushed me off. So I went out with the next best thing. Your damn cousin who cheated on me every chance she got!"

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"No!" he yelled. "Look-"

"I can't speak to you right now." She said wearily. "I want you to go."

"I'm not leaving like this."

"Leave!" she yelled.

"No." he said.

"Fine then I'll leave." She made to leave but he grabbed her.

"Don't leave like this." He pleaded. He never liked seeing her angry.

"Inuyasha!"

"You know you can't stay mad at me." He said softly. "I didn't want you mad at me."

She deflated. "I am mad at you. But I'm mad at myself too." She said sagging against him and allowing herself to be propelled to the couch.

"I'm a jerk. I know." He said.

"Yes you are." She said. "If it had been another girl, would you have asked her?"

"No." He said and it was the truth. "Look, I'm married to you and we can make this work. Can't we?"

"I guess." She said.

"Do you wanna stay married to me?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. This was her way out. She wondered now if someone was telling her to get out of this farce. She ran the thought over in her mind. "I-"

"It's okay. I get the picture. I'll call my lawyer. He'll-"

"Inuyasha, I'll give it a try."

"Of course. He'll make sure you're fully compensated for-" he looked at her and blinked. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'd give this thing a shot." She repeated. "There could be worse things than being married to you." She teased lightly.

"Ha Ha." He said.

"We'll see where this goes and if it works then great. If not, then I hope we're still friends after this."

"Even if you ran me over with a car, we'd still be friends."

"Don't give me ideas to get rid of you." She said ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he said using his fingers to comb through the mess she had just made.

"How about we start this thing off with a real date." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. "We'll go to the ramen shop and-" he stopped when she giggled.

"Ramen?" she laughed outright now. "Only you would suggest ramen for the first date." She laughed again. The more he pouted, the more she laughed.

"Stop laughing."

"You're not making it easy for me." She said breathlessly.

"If you don't, I'm going to kiss you." He said. She choked on her laugh and sobered right up. "I'll have to figure out why that always shuts you up." He added thoughtfully as he walked to her.

"Maybe I just prefer not to be kissed." She said backing up.

"I think its more than that." He said still advancing. He had that look in his eye that never failed to terrify her.

"Now, Inuyasha-" she fell over into the couch while a triumphant Inuyasha grinned. "Please, Inuyasha, I'm begging you."

"Begging me? For what?" he dove at her, his fingers arched for the inevitable tickle fest.

"No!" she squealed. She writhed beneath his tormenting fingers, her lungs screaming for air. "Please-" she laughed. "Inuya-ha-ha-ha!"

"Are you sorry for laughing at me?" he asked still tickling her.

"Y-y-yes." She laughed.

"Good." He said then kissed her on her nose. He helped her up. "We'll have the ramen here."

"I agree. I'd hate to have to be wiping your chin for you in public." She snickered.

"Kagome." He warned a growl emanating from him. Sometimes, she swore it sounded very primal.

"Fine. Fine. I'll call the shop. You go change into comfortable clothes." He nodded. He heard making the call in that polite voice of hers.

"Maybe we can make this work after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Between Friends 2

Between Friends 2

It had been two weeks since their wedding and so far, they were the exemplary couple. They'd been on more dates and Kagome liked the way things were going.

"Hey, puppy?" she said calling him by a nickname she'd made up for him when they were kids. Based on the growl that came from the kitchen, he still didn't like it.

"Didn't I say to stop calling me that?"

"Yes." She said from her seat on the couch. "So, puppy, what are we eating tonight?" she screamed when hands hauled her out of the couch. She found herself staring at her agitated friend. It troubled her that she hadn't heard him leave the kitchen or make his way to her on the hardwood floors.

"Do you have something to say?" he said.

Over the pounding of her heart and her breathing, she wasn't sure she could make a sentence that make sense. "I w-w-"

"Hmmm?"

"How'd you get over here so quickly?" she said.

"Kagome." He warned. Stubbornly she folded her lips. "Ka-"

"I'm not gonna stop calling you that until you tell me why you hate it so much. Plus it suits you perfectly."

"You are so annoying." He said carrying her to the table for the simple dinner of rice, vegetable and chicken.

"That's why you love me." Kagome chirped. "The food looks good but is it edible?" she said taking her seat. Faster than she could see it, he had removed her plate and was now glaring at her.

"Maybe you're not hungry."

"Sorry." She said smiling at him. He replaced the plate and they ate in companionable silence.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to cook for us one night."

"I hate cooking." She muttered.

"So do I but you force me to do."

"And you do it so well." She complimented.

"You're cooking tomorrow." He said with finality.

"No." She said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"We'll see." She said clearing the table.

"You know what, never mind. I'd prefer to be alive." He said following her to the kitchen.

"A wise choice puppy." He growled but otherwise did nothing to punish her for using the damned nickname.

As they got ready for bed, there was a tension she hadn't felt since their wedding night. Determined not to be cowered into retreat she faced him. He was frowning at her.

"So we're both thinking the same thing." She said sitting on the bed and patting the space next to her.

"We can wait if you want."

"And what do you want?" she asked.

"That's not fair." He said blushing lightly. She giggled.

"I can't believe you still blush." He made to leave but she stopped him with a quick apology. "We decided we'd give this a try so we have to get past this at some point. The earlier the better."

"I don't want it to be because we have to."

"I know we don't have to." She said.

"But-"

"Shut up and kiss me Inuyasha." She said. He swallowed but nodded at the command. She watched as his head moved towards her. It seemed an eternity before he touched his lips to hers. The shock of it had her jumping back in surprise. "Maybe you're right. I'm not quite ready for this step." She could see the disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry." She said looking at anything but his piercing gaze. Unfortunately, she fixated on the lips that had just kissed her.

"Okay." He said pulling back so he could her better. "Let's get to bed then." He said climbing over to his side. He waited until she had settled against him before switching the light off and holding her to him.

He was awakened by his cell phone. He looked to see that Kagome was still asleep then answered as softly as he could.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Good morning. Is this Mr. Takahashi?" The woman's voice said.

"Yes." He said.

"Please hold for a call from Kikyo." The woman responded before he could accept or refuse the call.

"Inu?" her whiny voice came over the line with the name he hated even more than that 'puppy.'

"What do you want?" he said climbing out of bed so that if he had to yell Kagome wouldn't have to make up.

"Can we meet? I want to talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about? You left me for Naraku tow days before our wedding."

"I wanna apologize."

"Apology accepted. Have a good day." He said then hung up the phone. The phone rung again. Thinking it was Kikyo he yelled "I don't wanna talk to you."

"Good morning to you too." Miroku said.

"Oh-sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Who could have you so upset?"

"Kikyo." He said running a hand over his face.

"Hmmm. Anyway, I hope you have an emergency back packed."

"Why?"

"We need to fly to New York in one hour to speak to the manager of the restaurant."

"Why?"

"He's threatening to quit."

"But the restaurant is Kagome's baby."

"He wants to speak with you."

"Okay. Fine but what am I supposed to say to Kagome?"

"Nothing. Claim business and meet me at the airport in twenty minutes." Miroku hung up and Inuyasha looked towards the closed door. He knew that she was still asleep so rather than have to lie to her face, he sketched a vague note, showered and was out of the apartment in ten minutes. Within the hour, he was on his way to New York and Kagome was waking up to a cold and lonely apartment.

"Gee, thanks." She said to Inuyasha when she read the note. She yawned and went about her business for the day.

In New York, Inuyasha as well as Miroku were very upset. "I've known you to plan stupid things but this is by far the best of the lot. Or worse." Inuyasha said anger seeping from him.

"I'm going to go back to the airport and plan our return trip." Miroku said anger suffusing his usually calm demeanour.

"Look, I knew it would be the only way I could see you face to face. This won't work unless we can see each other." Kikyo said.

"What won't work?" Inuyasha said impatiently.

"You and me, Inu. I wanna give us a try again. I was wrong to run off with Naraku. I was confused and I know what I want now. You." She said framing his face with her hands.

"Well good for you." Inuyasha cheered. "But I'm not interested. I'm not available anymore." He said removing her hands and turning to follow Miroku.

"Wait. What do you mean you're not available?"

"I'm a married man now." He said smugly. "Apparently other people think I'm quite a catch."

"What desperate bimbo got married to you when we were only broken up for two weeks?" She said her face becoming tinged with red in her frustration.

"What does it matter to you? Go back to Naraku and leave me alone." He said and walked off.

Kikyo was flabbergasted. She had expected to come back and pick up the pieces of his broken heart then help herself to all the money he got from his father. "Damn. I'm gonna find out who he married and make sure she never hooked her claws into my man."

Inuyasha was peeved for the rest of the day. His secretary avoided him. Even his brother stayed out of his way. Inuyasha in a surly mood was a hassle everybody could do without. He was focused on a pile of contracts when a commotion at the door had him scowling.

"Calm down, Maria. He won't blame you. Now go." He heard Kagome say to his flustered secretary. Maria was still pleading with her when Kagome closed the door and turned to face him.

"Being my wife doesn't mean you can barge in anytime you like."

"Oh, I know that." She said taking the seat across from him. "Being your childhood friend ensures me of that. Being your wife means I can come in here and have sex with you on your desk." She said smiling.

"W-w-what?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I just wanted to see if you could go to lunch today?"

"I don't-I don't think so." He said calming himself.

"Not even if I did have sex with you on the desk?" she said and pouted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said banging his head on the table. Kagome chuckled.

"So I can't convince you?" she asked and he shook his head. "Ok. I guess its just me and Hojo then." She sighed. "See you at home." She went around the desk and kissed his cheek before twirling out.

Inuyasha didn't get home until midnight. Kagome was asleep on the couch. He chuckled to himself. She still couldn't sleep in bed by herself. He changed out of his work clothes, had some ramen then gathered her up for bed.

"I can't believe you're still sacred of sleeping alone." He said to the sleeping girl. He tucked her in then climbed in beside her.

"Inuyasha." Kagome murmured before pressing her lips to his neck. He stiffened involuntarily. He thought back to the many times she did this in her sleep. Always, before, he'd ignore it and allow sleep to claim his mind but tonight he needed answers to why she called out to him in her sleep.

"Kagome." He said softly to not startle her. She moaned in the most delicious way and snuggled closer. "Kagome." He said pulling back so he could see her face in the shadows of the room. She didn't respond so he kissed her. Her lips parted and a sigh escaped. "Kagome, wake up sweetie."

"Inu-yasha." She said but still didn't wake up.

Kagome was having the most delicious dream. Inuyasha was kissing her so very sweetly. So softly. Lovingly. Somewhere along the way, she started to surface from her dream world but she clung to it stubbornly. "Kagome, wake up sweetie."

"Inu-yasha." She said. The kiss intensified and she had no choice but to climb from this world before it consumed her mind. But the dream didn't end. Inuyasha's warm lips were still fused with hers.

"Are you awake now?" he asked framing her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked still sleepy but alert o his attentions.

"I'm kissing you and you're not pulling away." He said.

"I'm not." She said.

"What were you just dreaming about?" he asked cheekily and she blushed prettily, her eyes still dreamy with sleep.

"Nothing important." She said trying hard to clear her mind of the fog of sleep.

"Okay. Well do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"No." She said. "What?"

"I'm going to make love to my wife." He said then proceeded to kiss her. She was too sleepy to protest but she realized she didn't want this to stop. So, she kissed him back.

Kagome was in a euphoric state. Inuyasha was kissing her and it wasn't a dream. It was like she was fifteen all over again. Then years was a long time. Ten years since her initiation into the world of the sexually experienced. Of course, her experience had ended as abruptly as it had started. She frowned. Luckily her mouth was free so Inuyasha didn't feel the subtly shift in her lips. He was kissing her just like that night although she could tell the difference between his boyish awkwardness then and the manly confidence he had now. It brought to her mind that fact that for those ten years he had been practicing his sexual prowess on her cousin. A nip at her throat made her realize Inuyasha wanted her full attention. He was looking at her now.

"Are you gonna ask me to stop?" he said.

"No." she said.

"You sure?" he said frowning now. She nodded the lie. She wasn't sure but she wanted this on some level. She brought his head down to hers and kissed him. The kiss caused hands to wander over new territory. Kagome was new to this body. Ten years had been wonderful to his physique. Not that she wasn't it top shape. His hand moved lower, she arched in compliance, and then he was touching her. She sighed into his waiting mouth and began to kiss him with more fervor then she knew herself to possess. She moved to touch him just as intimately but the second her hand whispered across the front of his boxers she was restrained by him.

"I'd like to enjoy this a bit longer." He said through gritted teeth. He kissed her neck then went back to his earlier actions. Her hands were released and they found refuge in his mass black locks. It occurred to her she didn't know when her underwear had been removed but at the moment, Inuyasha had full access to her throbbing centre.

"_Can we talk about last night?"_

The memories came unbidden to her and she could do nothing to stave them off. Her legs widened to accommodate Inuyasha when he ground his hips into hers.

"_What's there to talk about? We had sex. The end."_

She groaned when his finger feathered over a particularly sensitive spot even while his mouth was wreaking havoc on her breasts.

"_So last night meant nothing? It was just sex?"_

She shook her head both from the assault on her senses and the horrible memories.

"_Why should it? We're best friends and you were horny. No harm done."_

He was pushing against her now and she opened her legs wider to welcome him. She could feel the heat of him. He kissed her thoroughly.

"_So if I go out with Kikyo, it wouldn't bother you."_

"No!" she yelled and pushed at the surprised man. A curse ripped through him and he trembled at the intensity of emotions going through him.

"Shit, Kagome! What's your problem?" He lay back willing himself to come back to earth. His erection was now painfully annoying to him. It was obvious whatever had been about to happen was at an end.

"I can't do this." She said and pulled the sheet over herself. Inuyasha growled deeply but said nothing else. He was trying very hard to get rid of the throbbing in his lower appendage. It wasn't easy with Kagome so very near to him. "I'm so sorry."

"Shit!" he yelled. He got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. A second later, Kagome could hear the shower running. She put on the T-shirt that she had been wearing prior to the almost sexual event and waited until he came out.

He reentered the room with a growl when he saw her. Kagome could see he was miserable but he was incredibly still.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell that was?" he said softly but angrily.

"I-I-I don't know. I was asleep then-"

"Don't blame this on sleep, Kagome Takahashi." He said using her matrimonial name. "I made damn sure you were awake before I did anything. I asked you if you were sure." He yelled.

"I just can't do this." She yelled right back. "This whole pretense is eating me up."

"Pretense?" he said. "Pretense! You think I've been pretending these past few weeks!"

"No-"

"Oh, you've been pretending!" He looked at her in a way he never had and she was afraid of what that meant for her. For them. "And here I thought we were friends." He said hurt dripping from every word.

"Inuyasha-" she said almost choking on tears that refused to flow.

"Get out." He said. "I don't care where you go just get out." He turned his back and she sobbed.

"No!" she yelled. She had never walked out on a fight and she would be damned if she did it now. "We need to talk about this." She said as calmly as he could.

"Talk?" He laughed. "That's a new one for you." He said derisively. "Why don't you just send me into Kikyo's arms again?" she gasped.

"I did not send you to Kikyo!" she said adamantly.

"Didn't you?" he looked at her, the bathroom light casting an eerie darkness across his features. She shivered under the intensity of his gaze. "Deciding to stay with her was on me but initially, its all you. You've never wanted me for more than a friend. I guess for sure, I know it now." He dressed quickly after that and slammed out of the house.

Kagome cried even as she dressed. She covered her head with the hood of her sweater and drove herself to Sango's.

"Kagome?" Sango took one look at her and ushered her in. Kagome would spend the rest of the moonlit hours crying until she fell asleep under a dusky sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Between Friends 3

Between Friends 3

Inuyasha had come back once he cooled off. Kagome, he realized had been gone a long time. The sun seemed to mock the darkness of his mood and yet he stood before the window gazing into nothing. The sun glistened off the silver of his hair. The ears on top of his head laid flat against his head. The gold of his eyes were dulled by the sadness he felt. It had been years since he took off the necklace his mother had given him as a boy. He reveled in the freedom yet mourned to share it alone. He was so absorbed in the abyss of his loneliness that he didn't realize the door had been opened and Kagome was staring at him.

Kagome had come in silently to collect some of her things then sneak out. She hadn't counted on seeing Inuyasha. He was silhouetted by the light coming in from the window.

"Inuyasha." She said before she realized it. He tensed then turned to face her, a surprised, anxious look on his face. If she wasn't mistaken, he looked as if he would run given the chance. She still couldn't see him clearly so she advanced and he retreated.

Inuyasha was in a predicament. His necklace was on the kitchen counter and he was in the living room. Kagome didn't know about this side of him and right now, he preferred to keep it that way. But, nothing seemed to be going his way, so why should this. He sighed and slumped against the wall and waited for her to see him for who he really was.

"Inuyasha, I-" she said then stopped not knowing what to say. She had accepted his relaxed stance as an invitation to come closer. She hadn't realized it was a sign of defeat. She could see him now and the words she had been about to speak were gone. Her mind now searched desperately for sanity.

Seeing she was about to scream, he moved forward to quickly stop the bleeding of his sensitive ears. She screamed against his hand until she was tired then he released her.

"What the hell are you? Who the hell are you?"

"Who I am you already know. What I am is nothing I can explain in your current state. Just forget you saw it and live you life the way you please." He said jamming his hands into his pocket.

She slapped him across the head then yelled. "Twenty-five years and I didn't know this about you! You married me and didn't tell me! My god, you almost had sex with me, again and you didn't tell me! Didn't you think telling me that you're a youkai was important? You know what? Don't answer that. I already know the answer."

"Kagome-"

"No. I don't wanna know. Call me when the annulment papers are ready." She said and turned to leave. Using his preternatural speed, he impeded her escape.

"We need to talk about this." He said glumly.

"No we don't. We haven't talked about it for all the years I've known you so I don't think talking about it now or ever will change anything." She made to go around him and he grabbed her. The scream that erupted from him shocked both him and her. He held his burning hand and back away from her. She did the same alarm and concern nagging at her. She thought of leaving but he was currently using the door for support. They were both at a loss.

At the Takahashi mansion, father and elder son were doubled over in pain. Rin gave Izayoi a knowing look.

"He's in trouble." Sesshomaru muttered. It had to be one strong blow for he and his father to feel so much of it.

"I'd say." Toga said rubbing his head. "We need to get there now or we'll all be in pain. And not just the physical sort."

In less then a minute, all four of them were at Inuyasha's front door. Izayoi rang the bell and waited. Inuyasha opened the door and the pained look in his face almost made her resolve to let Toga handle it crack. Almost.

"Inuyasha?" Toga said sniffing around for any alien party. He saw only a scared Kagome. "I take it she didn't find out about this in a good way." He said referring to Inuyasha's appearance. Inuyasha was in too much pain to answer. Kagome was an unmoving fixture. Sesshomaru ushered them all further into the living room where he took the hand that his brother was currently nursing.

"This looks like a purification burn." He said puzzled. "A miko was here?" he asked Inuyasha.

"O-only Kagome."

"She's a miko." Izayoi said calmly as she took her seat.

"Really?" Toga and Sesshomaru said together.

"I had to hide her from all of you. Or rather, subdue her power so she wouldn't purify the lot of you with that temper of hers."

"A wise choice." Toga said.

"Give Sesshomaru the salve, Rin." Rin nodded and gave the tube to Sesshomaru who demanded an explanation with his eyes.

"No, I'm not a miko, Fluffy. Only Kagome. Rub it on Inuyasha before it scars him. This is no ordinary burn."

"Would someone explain what's going on?" Kagome said when no one acknowledged her. Toga nodded to Sesshomaru, they both removed necklaces, and Kagome covered her mouth to stop the scream.

"We're all youkai except for Rin and Izayoi. Inuyasha was supposed to tell you all this before you found out like this."

"Okay."

"And apparently, you're the legendary miko." He said taking a seat beside Izayoi.

"I guess that ring couldn't stand up to the emotional trauma of whatever you're dealing with." Izayoi said.

"Ring?" she said confused. She looked at Inuyasha thinking it was one more thing he kept from her.

"Inuyasha knew nothing of it. I made that for you when you were five." Kagome looked closely at the ring she thought had always been a popcorn ring. "It was necessary for your protection as well as the protection of my boys."

"And you neglected the need to tell me this why?" she said incredulously.

"This is a family secret and although you were like family, you were not family." Izayoi said.

"Mom." Inuyasha warned when he saw the pained look marred Kagome's face.

"It seemed even less unlikely that you would know since Inuyasha had intended to marry Kikyo."

"Is she a miko too?"

"No. Her younger sister Kaede is though. She is the one who made the ring."

"So as soon as Inuyasha married Kikyo I would've been cast out." She said and swallowed. She grabbed up her bag and her coat. "Then start the party." She strode purposefully to the door. She growled in frustration when Sesshomaru blocked her path.

"I'm afraid you can't leave just yet."

"You can't keep me here." She said to him. Sesshomaru had always intimidated her but right now, she could take him if she tired.

"Kagome, you'll see that in your current state you'd be a danger to yourself and others." Izayoi said.

"My current state?" she said. "What the hell do you know about my current state, mom? My bad, I shouldn't call you that. You're not my mother as you so gladly told me."

"Kagome, dear-"

"Don't 'dear' me." Kagome yelled close to tears. "I just had my whole life shredded." She whispered. "I wanna be left alone. I don't have a mom. I don't have a brother. I don't have a father. I don't have a husband or a best friend." She pushed Sesshomaru out of her way and left a surprised family.

Inuyasha looked at them. "What the hell was that?" he said angrily to his mother. "How could you tell her something so cruel? She loved you and you just-you just-I can't even describe what you just did to her!"

"Calm down, son." Toga said.

"I can't calm down! My wife just walked out of here thinking she doesn't have a family."

"We need to make sure you are okay first." Sesshomaru said. "Besides, she needs time to cry off some of he ranger before she can face any of us." Inuyasha nodded at his brother then looked at his mother.

"I always thought you loved Kagome." He said. "I did a lot of stupid things regarding my treatment of her but I never once made her feel like she didn't belong somewhere. You better pray she forgives you because if she doesn't, don't expect to see me ever again." He allowed Rin and his brother to lead him into the back room where the burns that ran all the way up his arm were treated.

Again, Sango was made Kagome's therapist. "I'm sure she didn't mean it that way." Sango said though she was wishing she could scratch the woman's eyes out for telling Kagome such a thing.

"My father was a drunken bastard and they were the family that took me in." She said between sobs. "And now-" she started crying anew. "What should I do?"

"Do you love him?" Sango said simply.

"Too much." Kagome said. "I can't stay married to him."

"Then don't. End it."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't have my best friend anymore." Sango was hurt by this statement. She knew Inuyasha was Kagome's childhood friend – the friend she had been in love with since the time she understood what that meant. "I miss him so much right now."

"I thin you should take few days. Just get away from all this."

"And then what? Go back to normal? My life is centered on this damned family. My job, my marriage, my friends – the only friend I have outside that world is you and at the rate my life is going, I'll lose you too." She said sobbing as her energy ran out.

"Shhhh." Sango said lulling her to sleep. "Rest now. When you wake up, you're gonna feel like crap but a shower, some food then some more sleep will fix that." Sango said and laughed when Kagome laughed.

"Thanks Sango." She yawned then drifted off to sleep.

"She's at Sango's" Miroku said as he hung up the phone. "Sango said she's asleep."

"Good. At least she's not crying."

"She cried herself to sleep." Inuyasha cringed at that.

"What do I do, Miroku?"

"When she's got some food in her and she's not looking pitiful you go get your woman." Miroku said simply. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I don't want you to go through that too."

"You?"

"I haven't looked at another girl since her." Miroku said.

"You've never mentioned her before." Inuyasha said.

"That's because it wasn't important. I love that girl. She's the epitome of beauty in my eyes. My heart still races when I think of her. When I hear her voice, my world just seems so peaceful."

"You keep in contact."

"I only just met her again. A chance meeting." He chuckled. "The point is, when I had her I allowed her to get away. Don't let the same thing happen with you and Kagome. That girl loved you enough to marry you when she had every right to say no to you. And she's crying now because she thinks she lost you."

"I don't know how to fix this." Inuyasha said.

"The important thing will be that you went to her. Allow her to speak first. For now, however, you should get some sleep too."

"Okay." He got up and made use of the guest room.

It was two days before Sango allowed Inuyasha to see Kagome. Inuyasha could only describe it as torture. He sat across from her and waited.

"I didn't think you'd come." She finally said.

"Why wouldn't I come?" She shrugged at this.

"Why are you here?"

"To make sure you're still in my life." He said.

"How is your hand?" she asked. Inuyasha was not used to this quiet and broken version of his favourite person.

"It doesn't matter. How are you? And don't tell me 'fine'." He said.

"I'm lonely. My whole world just collapsed."

"All of it?" he asked. She looked him then looked away. "Kaggy-"

"Don't call me that." She said. "My name's Kagome."

"I'll call you what I want." Inuyasha said and she glared at him. "Get angry at me. Do something other than-than-than this!" he said exploding.

"I won't-" she started.

"No! Yell! Hit me! Do something! I am not losing you damnit. You're my best friend in this entire world and damn it all, I was happy as hell when you agreed to marry me. I was glad just knowing you were bound to me in the eyes of the law. Even if you didn't want me to touch me."

"I wanted you touch me." She said. "I just couldn't get Kikyo out of my head. You-"

"I made a terrible in mistake in not confronting you back then. I wasted ten years with your cousin and I don't intend to waste time with you. I love you and I can't continue my life you're not in it. Its pointless to ask me to do that so accept that you're stuck with me and forgive me already."

"You haven't said you're sorry." She said looking at him a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm sorry I dated your cousin. I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my youki and I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Apology accepted." He hugged her suddenly and kissed her. "Just keep me away from Izayoi. I don't think I can-"

"Done. We never have to see her until you want to."

"I didn't mean you couldn't see her-"

"What she said was cruel and unnecessary. I can't forgive her for hurting you unless you can forgive her. If you never forgive her then I never speak to her again."

"Idiot." She said. "You can't place that on me."

"This is my decision."

"Fine." She said intent on making sure her marriage survived above all else. "Let's go home."

"Okay."

It seemed that things would work out for them. Or so Kagome thought. She was washing the breakfast dishes when the doorbell rung.

"I wonder who that could be." She said to herself.

"Kagome!" her cousin exclaimed and hugged her affectionately. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"K-Kikyo. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to get my Inu back." She said hauling her luggage over the threshold.

"You plan to stay here?"

"Well this is Inu's house."

"Don't you know that he got married?" Kagome asked trying to figure out what exactly Kikyo knew.

"Oh, he told me. I'm here to tell that hussy to pack up and leave. The real Mrs. Takahashi is here. And you know what?"

"No. What?" her patience was wearing thin.

"You're gonna help your favourite cousin." Kagome laughed at this suggestion and Kikyo frowned. "What?"

"Favourite cousin? Good one, Kiki. Kaede is my favourite cousin."

"Okay, you can have that." Kikyo said.

"And I'm not gonna help you."

"And why not? You'd prefer some bimbo have Inuyasha than your own cousin?"

"I would prefer a prostitute over you." Kagome said.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo was shocked. Kagome had never been hostile. Not even to her. "Why so hostile?"

"You left Inuyasha for Naraku. Inuyasha happens to be my best friend Kiki. Why would I help you hurt him all over again?"

"But I know I made a mistake. I told him. I apologized and he accepted my apology so I know there's a chance for us."

"When did this conversation take place?"

"When he came to New York to see me."

"He what?" Kagome said.

"Granted I had to trick him into coming-" Kikyo said biting her nails. "So, you still sleeping with Inu?" Kikyo said and laughed. "When I get him back that will have to change. I mean, I know you two don't have anything sexual between you but I'm terribly possessive and well, you'll just have to find I new bed buddy. Okay?" she bent to pick up her largest bag but Kagome was still standing in her way.

"You think you're staying here?" Kagome asked on the verge of laughter.

"Where else? That wife of his will just have to put up with me or just move out. I'll make sure she moves out."

"I don't think so. You can't stay here."

"And why not?"

"Because this is my house." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha and his wife live in your house."

"Yes." Kagome said. Kikyo had always been on the dense side. She and Kaede had great fun taking advantage of the young Kikyo. "I think you should leave."

"Fine. I'll stay at a hotel. However, give the dirt on this new girl."

"Kikyo, I won't do that. I could tell you that things between you and Inuyasha are over but I'll let him tell you himself." She said leading her cousin out. She pushed the bags out and smiled. "Take care now." Kikyo frowned but hopped back into he waiting taxi and drove to the nearest hotel.

"The nerve of that woman." Inuyasha heard Kagome say from the kitchen over the pots and pans. "Coming here after what she did. Thinking I would help her. I knew she was stupid but man-"

"Something has you upset." Inuyasha kissing her cheek.

"One word – Kikyo." Inuyasha stiffened behind her and she looked him. "She told me about your little visit in New York."

"I-"

"Don't worry. I know she tricked you into it. She said so herself." Kagome said stirring the sauce. "Though I wonder why you never told me about it."

He spun her around and kissed her neck while he spoke. "If you hadn't come into my office that day filling my head with images of me, you and a desk, I might have forgotten my erection long enough to say it." He said boldly and Kagome giggled. "By the way, is that offer still available?"

"Pervert." Kagome said smacking his chest. "Back to your ex-fiancée. She has her sights set on you. She plans to break you and your wife up. And I'm supposed to help." Kagome chuckled.

"What? I don't-"

"She has yet to find out that I'm the wife."

"And the fun never ends. I hope this doesn't impede our progress."

"It shouldn't unless you still have feelings for her."

"Did you hit your head today?" he said seriously while searching for a bump of some sort.

"Jerk." She said pushing him away. "I'm serious. Be honest with me about this."

"Feelings? Yes but not the kind that would send me back to her." He said. "They could be classified as homicidal."

"You're sure?" she said.

"Completely. Now I'm ready for dinner." He said sweeping her up and switching off the stove.

"But-"

"I want desert first." He said sitting with her across his lap. He proceeded to kiss her thoroughly.

"You're not playing fair." She said when her lips were free.

"With you, I have to take very advantage I can." He said. "What do you say we go away this weekend."

"I have work. Hojo and I-"

"Hojo is quite capable of doing things for himself." He said a shadow of jealously darkening his eyes.

"Jealous, puppy?" the nickname took on a completely new meaning for her especially since she knew why it fit him so much. He nipped at her playfully for the jibe.

"I have a right to be jealous of you." He said.

"You just wanna get me away so you can get into my pants."

"True but I think I would prefer to sit on the beach and watch you in a wet T-shirt."

"I swear, you spend too much time with Miroku. You're mind has gotten so filthy." She said blushing.

"And yours is no better. I see you trying to sneak a peak when I'm in the shower."

"I do not." She said blushing even more because she had tired it once before she chickened out. He laughed.

"So, what do you say?"

"Okay. We can leave tonight. Let Kikyo's heels cool for a while."

"Indeed." He kissed her again. "I'll go pack. You share the dinner. We'll drive down to the beach house."

"Which one?"

"The one I bought you for your birthday. More importantly, the one Kikyo knows nothing about." He said cheekily. He slapped her butt and she hit him with a kitchen rag.

They were on their way out when Kikyo was found on the other side of the door, getting ready to knock. "My tow favourite people and it-looks like you're leaving." She said.

"Yeah." Kagome said. "Big business deal. Inuyasha's gonna help me close it."

"This visit will have to be rescheduled."

"I could house sit."

"No." Inuyasha said scowling. "I don't want you in my house."

"So where's the wife?" she said looking around.

"Maybe some other time, Kiki. We really gotta go." They stepped out, locked up and made sure she drove through the main gate. Inuyasha left instructions to keep her out and then they were on their way.

The fire burning when they arrived and warm cookies were set out on the table. "You sure were certain I'd come." Kagome said.

"I know my girl. Wanna go for a dip in the hot tub?"

"I'm wearing a bath suit." She said glaring at him.

"Good thing I have a good imagination and I know how to get such things off." He said. He took off his necklace and Kagome watched the change, still a little apprehensive about his true self. If she was completely honest, it completely turned her on. He smirked at her and she blushed.

"Stop reading my mind, you jerk."

"You make so easy." He said kissing her neck. "Go get changed. I'll unpack."

They met up in the hot tub where Kagome was already wet. "Maybe I should just stay out here." He said.

"But I need a back rub." She said tongue in cheek.

"You're such a tease." He said climbing in and waiting for her to give him her back.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I haven't been here since my birthday party."

"Why not?"

"Beach house and no one to share it with?"

"Good point." He said kissing her bare shoulder. "So how about we christen this hot tub?" she looked at him hesitantly. "Forget I said that." He said. She sighed and turned to face him.

"Have you ever considered that I'm too shy to accept your offer?" she said while lacing her arms around his neck.

"No." He said. "You're not shy."

"Really? Then why do I still blush when you look at me with that hungry gaze? Why do I make sure I lock the door to the bathroom when I bathe? Why can't I even look at you in the nude?"

"Hmmm." He was his reply.

"Hmmm." She said brushing her lips over his.

"So if I did this," he said undoing the tie to her bikini. "You wouldn't stop me?" she shook her head and held her head back when his fingers whispered over her now exposed breasts. "And if I kiss you here," he said the kissed her breast. "You would stop me?" She shook her head and availed herself to him. The water bubbled around them. He looked at her and saw none of the uncertainty of their other sexual encounter. "Kagome." He whispered then kissed her. She accepted the kiss then returned the favour. She ran her hand over his wet chest and pressed herself into him. There was no need for words as he moved his hand lovingly over her body. She sighed and moaned her pleasure when he got rid of her bikini bottom. He settled her against him.

"Not here." He said then quickly lifted both of them out of the water. They made use of the room and bed directly across from the hot tub. He settled her beneath him before retuning to kiss her. He couldn't get enough of her lips that were inviting. She helped him out of his swim trunks and held him in her hands gently, lovingly and seductively. She watched his face as she did this then she looked down to see him. She hadn't seen him since that night and she pleased that her memory was very good.

"You've grown." She teased a she gritted his teeth. He pinched her nipple and smirked.

"So have you." He said. His hand traveled to her centre and she spread her legs. He caressed until she convulsed in a small orgasm. He didn't allow her to come down. He brushed his finger over her most sensitive area as he slowly penetrated her. He bucked at he friction but managed to control himself.

"Look at me." He said and kissed her. She watched his eyes as he entered her, filling her, impaling her to him. When he was fully in, she moaned at the feeling. He was still for a moment before he pulled back out in a languorous, tormenting stroke. They both inhaled at the feeling. She moved her hips and he had to girt his teeth in concentration. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He stroked her softly and she met his rhythm.

"Inuyasha." She whispered as he made her aware of muscles she didn't know existed. She clung to him as he moved inside her, touching her deeply. His eyes looked into hers fixing her in a state of sexual anticipation. "Faster." She said to him when the tension began to build. He complied. He kissed her and spread her legs further as he deepened his strokes. He increased his speed and she met him thrust for thrust. Her breathing was harsher against his ears that she was currently massaging for what they worth. He didn't know he was sensitive there. His hips jerked awkwardly when she put one in her mouth.

"Kagome-" he said and she nipped at the ear gently. He stopped moving for a second to enjoy the sensation as it threaded through him. She bit him sharply for stopping and he moved with in her.

"Hold on to me." He said. She did and he set a new, faster pace. The first orgasm rolled out of her and it was closely followed by another as he adjusted himself so that he applied friction to her clitoris. His stamina amazed her. She could no longer move so she just held on and let her inner muscles do the work. The orgasms depleted her further and still he was not finish.

"I can't-" she whimpered. "No more." She said tired.

"Yes, more. You can take more." He drew his fangs along her breast and nipped lightly. Her hips bucked and she couldn't help it, she had to move. She met his thrusts anew as he drove them both to insanity. He came with her on her last orgasm and she held him close to her body. They inhaled deeply the air they needed.

"Remind never to wait this long to do this." She said and kissed one of his twitching ears.

"Don't worry, I will." She gazed into his gold eyes and decided she loved this fiercer looking side of him.

"You're eyes are so beautiful." She said touching his face. "I love you so much." She said without preamble.

"That I know for sure." He said and shifted subtly. She could still feel him inside her. He hadn't gone flaccid yet. "You should get some sleep."

"I want more." She said trapping him with her strong legs. "Give me more."


End file.
